Now I Step Forward
by roxahhs
Summary: In which Sora studies computers, Kairi learns new languages and Riku writes a book Or also known as 'Sora, Kairi and Riku go to college' Modern day college au


_Now I Step Forward _

{In which Sora studies computers,

Kairi learns new languages

And

Riku writes a book.

And other tales}

_Traverse Town_

_Traverse Town Train Station _

_20:15 pm_

_3rd of August_

The journey from Destiny Islands (Technically Traverse Town, but _no one _calls it that) to Radiant Garden was roughly four and a half hours. By train, it was only two and a half. If you were really dedicated to travelling to Radiant Garden, you could go by boat. The country of Balamb was a curved shape at the ocean, a train bridge going across the two edges of the curve. One curve, was the quiet seaside town of Traverse Town, the other was the Capital City of Balamb; Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden was built against a collection of mountains, all towering above the modern city. There was a castle there that once housed the cursed prince and his beauty, but with the change of the era, the castle was turned into a school, and then a university. Off the coast of the sea side town was a line of dotted islands. The locals called them Destiny Islands, the reason, unknown.

Riku had never been on a train before. Nerves, excitement, anxiety all pooled around his mind as he handed his ticket to the gate man. The sun was only resting above the tranquil blue, orange glowing across the skies. From the Traverse Town Station, he could still see the islands where he grew up on. The wooden bridges that were built years before him still connected hung across the islands. He remembered the time he fell through one of the planks and getting to see his old father repair it. Or the time his best friend tried to swim around all three islands in under half an hour. As much as the map said Traverse Town was the next town to the capital, to the children it would always be Destiny Islands.

The trio took the latest train, the eight at night one. The earlier morning train was cheapest, but the lift to their apartment scheduled to later on in the night. They sat in a booth, two sets of two across each other with a stark table between them_. _Their names were on little black screens above their seats in green courier font; _Sora Strife, Riku Jenova, Kairi __Gainsborough. _The orange, white and red interior of the moving metal gave Riku a slight push into reality; that what was happening was _actually happening. _It made him both anxious and excited. Anxious, his life was starting. Excited, he was starting his life.

Kairi in front of him was already sound asleep, red hair tied into a lazy bun. Sora next to him put his headphones on and opened his laptop, typing away on the Mognet. Riku sat on the inside of the booth, next to the window. Once Sora had found out about his lack of train experience, he'd declared that Riku must sit at the window. It was a must. He'd never been on a train before.

Riku watched with the wonder of a child as the islands got smaller and smaller as the train raced along the water bridge. The gentle chug of the train echoed around the cart monotonously, never missing a beat. The silver haired teenager focused on the calming motif, something else to focus on than the looming year ahead.

He'd lived in Traverse Town his whole life. His father was stationed there over twenty years ago, why he would suddenly move anywhere else with four sons to support. Apparently they'd lived in Radiant Garden when he was just born. His mother was born in the city, travelling back to the city every weekend to see her family. She'd bring Riku every once and awhile, showing off her son to her friends. But as much as she acted as though she loved the small town with all her heart, Destiny Island's weren't her home. Riku blamed it on why she left when he was eleven.

The drum of Sora's music was obvious and obnoxious as the journey carried on, nowhere in sync with the light time of the train. Riku sighed, realising that he probably wouldn't be able to talk to either one of his companions until the train had stopped, or when the coffee tray came. Riku pulled out the notebook and pen from his bag, twirling the pen in one hand. The notebook was a gift from his brothers, a hard backed spiral notebook adorned with superheroes.

"Because you're a superhero big brother!" The loudest, youngest, and by far the most confident, Kadaj yelled at him.

He took out the new notebook, unbinding the elastic around the cover, opening it to a new page. He'd always loved writing. At night he'd tell his brother's stories, each with a new hero, a new struggle, and a new happy ending. Writing had been a considerable career, no doubt. But the odds of becoming a successful author were practically next to none. The sun now hung just half between the ocean level, casting black to fight against the blue.

Maybe it was sun setting or Kairi's sleeping form with Sora's loud music; or possibly even the university entrance papers in his front pocket that made him realise he was now a university student. Studying law. Why law when his passion was writing? He couldn't tell you the answer. It was the end of the year; he wanted to make his father happy. Having a lawyer (to be) sounded like something to be proud of, right?

Sephiroth Jenova was a general in the Shinra army. He fought for Balamb and returned home a hero. The very mention of Riku's father sent terror into anyone, even Riku himself. He was a war hero, a celebrity all over the nation of Balamb. But then, all of a sudden, the great man relocated to the quite Traverse Town. Some say he fell in love, some say the horrors of war had been too much for him. The answer was the former. He fell in love with a shy nurse from the city, who would then leave him 11 years later with three new-borns and a confused young boy.

But even in his dysfunctional family, no one had it worse than Sora. Sora had two half-brothers, one from both of his parents. Vanitas from his father's side was at least nine years, older than him, while Cloud was only eight years older than him. Sora had an older brother called Ventus who lived in Radiant Garden with his two friends, quite like what Sora himself was about to do. And then there was Sora's twin brother, who looked almost identical to him, save for his blonde hair. The boys grew up inseparable, doing all the same classes and extra activities. It was only when they made their college applications was when they had to part ways; Sora heading west to Radiant Garden, and Roxas going East along the shoreline to Twilight Town. Knowing Sora, the brunette was probably messaging his brother as they travelled on into the night. Sora was also the uncle to a small nine month old boy called Denzel, Cloud's son. They were a tight knit family, so Sora's father's sudden death took the Strife family like a hurricane to a landlocked country.

Kairi on the other hand, had a normal family life. She lived with her parents in Radiant Garden till she was five, and then moved to Traverse Town with her older sister and her cousin. Kairi's older sister was a scientist for Shinra labs with her ex-mercenary husband. Kairi's cousin, Namine, considered going to Radiant Garden with Kairi but opted out to go to Twilight Town Tech for its award winning art program. Kairi and Namine looked almost as similar as Sora and Roxas did.

Riku was pulled from his thoughts by a man with a trolley walked past. Kairi woke at the smell of coffee and ordered one straight away. Sora paid for the overpriced chocolate and a milky tea, while after thinking for a second too long, Riku bought a coke.

Together, they drank in silence.

"You can't see the islands anymore." Kairi said, resting the coffee in her hands.

Sora leaned across Riku to look out the wide window "Aw no!" He exclaimed, noticing the lack of islands in the now golden sea. "Why didn't I get a window seat?"

"Remember," Riku said, rolling his eyes at the forgetful boy "I'm the train virgin so I get the window seat."

Kairi laughed as Sora leaned back into his seat again, remembering the outrageous conversation that had occurred in the days following up to their departure.

"Well train virgin? How does it feel?" Sora grinned coyly, arms crossed over his chest.

Riku shrugged, taking a sip of his coke "It's alright. A bit rickety."

"I wonder how Roxas is. He left this morning." Sora said looking out to the sea with his tea cup discarded.

Kairi stole a glance at Riku, her eyebrows raised. After the twins decision to separate for college, Riku and Kairi had sensed that Sora was the twin it was most difficult for.

Kairi smiled at him instead, chirping excitedly "Well he's with Nam and Axel. He's gonna be fine."

Sora smiled sadly in return, nodding his head at her in reassurance.

Riku looked out the window, over Kairi's head. The sky was now completely dark, the summer sun hanging in the night sky. The clouds had begun to take a coloured hue, the grey lumps casting shades of pink, blue, yellow and green. Suddenly it dawned on him that they were now almost in Radiant Garden, the major Capital City of Balamb.

"Guys look," Riku called out to his friends, hitting Sora out of his zoned-out state.

Kairi and Sora both looked to the window, Sora resting his knee on the table and putting a hand on one of Riku and Kairi's shoulders. Together, the trio watched as the bright lights got closer and closer. Then, in a burst of light, the bright city was revealed to them. Riku's eyes widened in awe as he caught a glimpse of Radiant Garden. The lights shone at 100 million watts a second, practically blinding the island boy. Green, pink, blue, yellow, purple- every colour imaginable was projected out across the horizon in the most spectacular way possible. The train drove along the bridge in the sea to the other side of the land. The light of the city reflected against the mountains too, making the snow change colour and shine.

Kairi gasped in delight, bringing her hand to her mouth in a bright smile. The brilliant beams cast into her violet eyes, making her red hair that now rested on her shoulders look brighter. Sora looked like a child in a candy store, blue eyes wide at the sight before him. He whistled low, chest heaving against Riku's back as he leaned closer and closer to the glass, until the spike at the front of his head hit the window.

"I wish Roxas was here to see this," He muttered, both palms open on the glass, fogging the pane with his hot breath.

The excitement that once hid itself in Riku's stomach now danced and fluttered as the train pulled in, closer and closer to its destination. The city loomed so brilliantly that it made him ache longingly- a longing to be part of the world it held.

_Radiant Garden _

_Radiant Garden Train Station _

_22:05 pm _

_3rd of August _

Once off the train, they were greeted by Kairi's sister, Aerith. Her hair was in a long plait with her bangs pinned to the sides. She stood in her work clothes, a pink blouse and a pencil skirt. In her hands was, what Riku could only assume, was a white lab coat. Down the road was the famous Shinra Labs. It was a testing facility for practically everything medical or clinical that came into Balamb. It was a stark, towering building, shaped like a crescent moon. The top of the building had a projection of the Shinra symbol, two squares, one going diagonally and the other straight, with a white triangle at the top corner of the diagonal square. Riku knew Aerith worked there, from her visits home once a month.

"Aerith!" Kairi exclaimed, breaking into a run towards her sister. The loud rumble of her suitcase followed after her.

Sora and Riku looked at each other for a second, wondering whether or not to follow their excited friend over to her sister. Aerith noticed Sora and Riku standing awkwardly on the train platform, and called them over.

"Hi Sora, hi Riku," She greeted them softly "How was the train?"

"It was Riku's first time!" Sora said, pointing to the taller boy.

"Really?" Aerith smiled, her green eyes crinkling at the sides. "Well you better get used to it." She said, making the three new arrivals laugh.

"I'm sure you all know that train fares are cheaper first thing in the morning, right?" Aerith reminded, pulling Kairi's bag along with her on the platform.

Sora stopped, hitting his forehead with his palm "Aw jeez, how could I forget!"

"It'll get easier," Aerith assured him.

They stepped out into the warm Radiant Garden summer air, a warm breeze ruffling Riku's uncut hair slightly. From the steps of the train station, Riku could see cars whizzing up and down the road, even at the late hour. In Destiny Islands, cars driving out so late were an alien concept. A car horn was heard, followed by a large Shinra company jeep.

"That'll be my husband Zack," Aerith said, walking towards the car. They all lugged their heavy suitcases over to the car. Sora struggled particularly, trying to juggle the four bags he brought with him. Riku modestly brought two, one for clothes and one for the random things his father had bought him, towels, cutlery, and his Xbox. Kairi brought three, knowing the red head, all full of clothes.

A man jumped out of the car, jet black hair and a youthful face. He wore slacks and a purple sweater vest. He smiled broadly at them all, picking up Sora's suitcase with ease.

"Hello everyone!" Zack greeted, leaning against the car. He turned to Sora, picking up the smaller brunette and spinning him for a second. Zack dropped him roughly, resting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora! My man! What! Is! Up!"

Sora replied, crossing his arms and jutting his jaw "Nothing much nothing much," Zack nodded at him, before the two of them fell into laughter.

"Cloud says hi by the way." Sora said, putting his third suitcase into the car.

"And how are Tifa and Denzel? They all well?"

"Yup! Denzel's nine months now."

Zack stopped for a second, resting his finger on his nose "It hasn't been that long," Zack said "No he can't be that old."

"Sorry to burst your bubble of youth Zack, but Denzel turned nine months a week ago." Aerith said to her husband, kissing his cheek.

They all piled into the car, Aerith and Zack sitting up front, with Riku, Sora and Kairi slotted into the back. Kairi and Aerith caught up, the younger sister animatedly using her hands to prove her point. Sora and Zack argued over how old their nephew was, and Riku sat quite at the window, watching the city flash by.

The car pulled up to a tall building, stopping with a screech. It was duller and less loud than the rest of the city. Aerith had told the three of them it was no more than twenty minutes from the campus, a perfect place for students to live. Zack turned around in the front seat to face the trio, Aerith mirroring his movement.

"The landlord who owns this is doing me a bit of a favour, so _please _just listen to him and any of the rules he has. Pay your rent, no extreme parties, and please, I'm **begging **you. Don't disturb him too much." Zack said, adding emphases to the words.

Aerith spoke up "Genesis is an author. He has to focus on his work, rather than some students. We trust you to not get kicked out within the first month."

"Sheesh!" Kairi exclaimed, unbuckling her seat belt "You sound just like our parents before we left!"

Dragging their bags into the lobby of the apartment block, Sora recognised where he was. "Hey! My brother lives here!"

"Ventus Strife, I assume?" A man with rusty, red hair and cold eyes said.

"Uh, yeah?"

The man only replied by clicking his tongue, and reaching into his pocket and producing three keys. "Do not lose them. They are your only copy.

Their landlord, true to Aerith's word, was an author. Riku knew the man's work from their senior English class. He wrote _Loveless_, a series of short poems that told a story, and then went on to be adapted into a play. In their senior year, the Island Trio studied his novel. Sora didn't read it; Kairi studied it enough to pass, while Riku let it consume his mind for months, almost to the point where he could quote it word for word.

The trio all nodded in understanding, backs rod straight as Riku's idol stared them down. Zack cackled behind them, resting his hands on his knees. "You're gonna make them cream 'emselves."

Sometime later, the couple bid goodbye to the teenagers. Genesis had vanished giving Sora the impression that their new landlord was some form of vampire. Their room was number 28 on the third floor, the balcony facing out to the city. The living room and kitchen were in the same space, only the kitchen was in the right corner next to the door, with two low walls going around the edge jutting outwards to be used as a table or a counter. The kitchen units were against the back of the corner.

The only furniture in the room was Riku's couch from his bedroom, Kairi's TV from her room, and boxes of Sora's personal possessions. The week before when Aerith and Zack were heading back to Radiant Garden after a summer in Traverse Town, they brought all the main furniture, so Sora, Riku and Kairi's beds were in each of the three rooms.

The trio stood in silence, and in the dark, just looking at the room around them. There was a narrow corridor going up the where the actual bedrooms were, one side with three doors, and the other with two, probably bathrooms. Sora liked his lips, Kairi twirled her hair, and Riku rubbed his shoe against the old floor.

Suddenly they disbanded, running over to the corridor. Riku pushed Sora behind him, only to be pulled back by his hood by Kairi. The red head flew open the first door, flicking on the light to see what bed was in the room.

"This is mine!" She exclaimed, jumping onto the bed.

Sora and Riku cursed, but then continued to check out the other two rooms. Sora tripped into the middle room, one of the boxes left there blocking the door. Riku could tell it was Sora's bedroom, as the bed was the remains of a bunk bed that he and Roxas used to share. The bed was four inches higher than Kairi's and Riku's, so that left the last room was Riku's.

The room was a pale green; the bed pushed the middle of the wall that separated his and Sora's rooms, his desk in front of the window, and a wardrobe at the right side of the room. Boxes littered the room, all with his father's handwriting scrawled across it, with extra doodles by his brothers also. The duvet had no cover on it yet, leaving the large bed plain. It was a going away present from his father, a large bed and a new laptop for college.

Collapsing into the bed, Riku let himself dream, thinking of the sand of Destiny Islands that he had left behind, his younger brothers and how they almost only ate instant noodles, and the horrid green of his walls. Quickly, sleep took him, and his snores filled the air.

sO yeah here is the first chapter to the story I'm currently writing. I've only been able to _type_ this weekend so I'll try to update at least once a week but if I forget about it (which I probably will haHA) I'm sorry! I'm really excited for this and I have lotsa ideas so ! thank you for reading! (my tumblr is .com so if you wanna leave a review in my ask or a review here go ahead! thanks again!

Emily


End file.
